Kup pan dziecku cegłę/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb stwierdzają, że produkowane obecnie zabawki są nudne. Postanawiają stworzyć własną i dzielą się swoim pomysłem z zarządem fabryki zabawek. Fretka zostaje zatrudniona w sklepie z zabawkami naprzeciwko baru, w którym pracuje Jeremiasz. Dundersztyc planuje zbudować wielki mur wokół Danville i pobierać opłaty za wyjazd i wjazd do miasta. Kup pan dziecku cegłę (Piosenka Shimmy Jimmy) Wdrapie się na każde z drzew, zerwie kokos i tak nagrodzi twój śpiew. Lubi taniec i w nim nie oszczędza nóg, umie rzucać celnie, spodnie to jego wróg Shimmy Jimmy! Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, ah! Shimmy Jimmy! Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, ah! Małpka lepsza niż miś, więc kup ją dziś! Shimmy Jimmy! Głos z reklamy: Kolejna perełka firmy Chichot Hieny! Hiena: Hahahaha! (W sklepie z zabawkami) Szef sklepu: No, to sama widzisz. Murowany sukces! Shimmy Jimmy to nasz okręt flagowy! Jesteś gotowa na spotkanie w oko w oko z klientelą? Fretka: Może pan być o to spokojny! (Odbiera telefon.) Cześć, Stefa. Tak, odjazdowo. Pierwszy dzień w pierwszej pracy! A najlepsze jest to, że Jeremiasz pracuje dokładnie na przeciwko! Mogę godzinami patrzeć jak robi hot-dogi. Wcześniej, czy później zauważy mnie i zobaczy, jaka jestem cudna! Szef sklepu: Zaraz, jeszcze radosny strój pracowniczy. (Wkłada na głowę Fretki czapkę głowę małpy.) Jeremiasz: Jak leci? Co ty masz na głowie? Fretka: Ahhhh! Szef sklepu: Fretka, spójrz! Oto twoi pierwsi klienci! Tylko wykonaj firmowy chichot, biegnij! Fretka: (Zirytowana) Witamy w sklepie Chichot Hieny, ha ha ha ha ha... Linda: Oh, córcia! Jaka ty jesteś dzielna! Zostawiam ci na chwilę chłopców, muszę zgłosić reklamacje. Na razie, kobieto pracująca! (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Zaśmiej się jeszcze raz! Fretka: Nie drażnij mnie, pasożycie! Szef sklepu: Mhm, Fretka! (Pokazuje uśmiech.) Fretka: Nasz najnowszy produkt Shimmy Jimmy. Prawdziwa zabawka przyszłości. Najserdeczniej polecam. Fineasz: Chyba szybko by mi się znudziła. Fretka: A co, wy niby umiecie zrobić lepszą? Fineasz: No, to mamy zajęcie na dzisiaj! (W pracowni Fineasz obmyśla projekt zabawki, natomiast Ferb za nim tworzy.) Fineasz: No, dobra. To powinna być zabawka tak niesamowicie prosta. (Ferb używa wiertarki.) Tak banalnie głupia. (Ferb uruchomił młot pneumatyczny.) Tak idiotycznie łatwa w obsłudze! (Ferb nałożył farbę. Pepe odchodzi.) Że się nią można bawić w cokolwiek! (Ferb użył spawarki.) Hm? Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Ferb gwiżdże.) Co tam masz? (Pepe podchodzi do półki z łącznikami. Ciągnie za jeden wieszak, przez ci obraca ścianę i dostaje się do bazy.) Major Monogram: Ah, jesteś nareszcie, Agencie. Wiemy, że miłujący zło, Doktor Dundersztyc prowadzi kradzież cegieł zakrojoną na przemysłową skalę. Zwierzęta się buntują, niebezpieczni więźniowie się płoszą! Straszny chaos! Musisz go powstrzymać, Agencie P! Nim nasza cywilizacja legnie w gruzach! (Pepe wskakuje do pojazdu latającego i wylatuje z bazy.) Doo-dooby-doo-ba Dooby-doo-ba-doo-dooby-doo-ba Agent P! (W siedzibie firmy Chichot Hieny) Członek zarządu 1: Sprzedaż leci na łeb na szyję, dzieci już nie bawią zwierzątka wspinające się na wysokie obiekty. Członek zarządu 2: Ale przecież to nasza sztandarowa linia! Wszak wciąż zachwyca nas Szymek Słupnik, Wspinający się Bogdan, a także Mietek na Drabinie, oraz słynny W Górę Bogdan! Członek zarządu 1: Milczeć! (Uderza wskaźnikiem po ręku członka zarządu 2.) Członek zarządu 2: Ow! Członek zarządu 1: Potrzebny nam nowy ekstra produkt! (Do biura wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Witajcie, panowie decydenci. Jestem Fineasz, a to jest Ferb. Wszelkie kłopoty zaraz się skończą. Właściciel: Chwila, moment. Co dzieciaki mogą wiedzieć o zabawkach? Fineasz: No, no, całkiem sporo. Uwaga! Sensacja, nowość! Murowany hit! Zabawka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku! (Ferb odkrywa projekt.) Pepe... drewniak! Członek zarządu 2: Ehh, jakie ma funkcje? Fineasz: I to jest najlepsze! Nie ma absolutnie żadnych! Może być wszystkim, czym się zechce. Samolotem! (Ferb udaje odgłos samolotu.) Wyścigówką! (Ferb udaje odgłos wyścigówki.) Albo szalonym rumakiem! Ferb: Patataj, patataj! Fineasz: Można z nim nawet pójść w tango! Ferb: Ram, pam, pam, pam, tah-ra-ra-ra-ra! Właściciel: Chwila, moment! Możemy obiecać wszystko, ale tak naprawdę nie dać nic, a nic? Ooooh! Hehe, genialne! Członkowie zarządu: Gratulacje! Świetna robota! Brawo! Członek zarządu 1: Czy wyście poszaleli? Przecież to jest zwykły kawałek drzewa! A nie żaden tam genialny wynala- (Właściciel otwiera pod nim zapadnię.) Ahhh! (Słychać plusk wody i ryk aligatora. Na jego miejsce wpada pracownik marketingu.) Pracownik marketingu: Fantastyczne! O co konkretnie chodzi? Właściciel: Miło, że się zgadzamy. Fineasz i Ferb, wypuścimy na rynek waszego drewniaka. Mianuję was szefami projektu i... podwoję wasze pensje. Co wy na to? Fineasz: Tylko, że... nie mamy pensji. Właściciel: No, to je potroję. (W fabryce zabawek firmy Chichot Hieny) Właściciel: Oto hala produkcyjna. Tu powstają nasze cacka. Fineasz: Uhhh. Nie przyszło mi nigdy do głowy, że w fabryce zabawek może być tak... nudno. Trzeba ich trochę rozruszać! (Fineasz uruchamia gwizdek.) (Piosenka "Quirky Worky Song") ( ) Pracownik marketingu: Oto koncepcja kampanii reklamowej waszego drewniaka. Pepe Atomowy: Super Mega Dziobak! Fineasz: Ale to zwykły dziobak. Pracownik marketingu: Aha, jasne! Zwyczajny dziobak. ( ) Pracownik marketingu: Hehe, to was rozbawi. Drodzy panowie, oto Dziobiąco Biczujący Torbacz Szatana! '' '''Fineasz': To jest zwyczajny dziobak. ( ) Pracownik 1: Nie kojarzę, po co nam te dziwne wdzianka. Pracownik 2: Nie narzekaj. Lepsze to niż wacie. ( ) Fineasz: Huh? Badingadinkowie: Badin-gadi! Badin-gadi! Badin-gadi!... Fineasz: To fabryka zabawek! Skąd tu czekoladowa rzeka? Badingadinkowie: Badin-gadi! Badin-gadi! Badin-gadi!... Fineasz: A wy coście za jedni? Badingadinkowie: Badingadinkowie! Badingadinek: Uwolniłeś nas przebudowując fabrykę. Więziono nas w kanciapie C4, gdzie wytwarzaliśmy niewolniczo folię bąbelkową. Badingadinkowie: Niechaj sczezną producenci opakowań! Fineasz: Znakomicie. To, na razie! Pracownik marketingu: No, to jest istny dynamit. Tajny Agent - Pan Pepe Dziobak! Huh? Fineasz: Ma pan coś innego? Pracownik marketingu: Eh, nie, nie, to wszystko. (Ferb podaje mu własny plakat.) Pan Pepe Dziobak, Zabawka Potencjalna. Nie robi nic, a nic. Fineasz: Gratulacje! ( ) (Instrumentalna wersja dżinglu Dundersztyca) (Pepe dostaje się do kryjówki Dundersztyca. Opuszczone na niego cegły tworzą celę.) Dundersztyc: Heheheh! No, Agent Pepe we własnej osobie. Zjawiłeś się w samiutką porę. Śpieszę to wyjaśnić. Voilà! Dokładna makieta naszego miasta w skali jeden do stu tysięcy! Doskonałe zajęcie na długie zimowe wieczory. No! A z tych wszystkich cegieł, które mi dotąd, heh, wpadły w ręce, skonstruuję - gigantyczny mur, który odgrodzi miasto od świata! Zostawię tylko kilak otworów, przez które będzie się można wydostać, hahahah! A jaki Doktor Dundersztyc może mieć w tym interes, zapytasz? Proszę! Maszyna pobierająca opłaty za przejazd, czyli mytomat. Nie wiem jeszcze, ile dokładnie będę z was zdzierał, ale tanio nie będzie, masz moje słowo. (W sklepie z zabawkami) Chłopiec: Chcę zielonego. Szef sklepu: Proszę aniołku. (Podaje chłopcu Pepe drewniaka.) Niech ci służy. Chłopiec: Yeah! Mam zabawkę potencjalną! (Odbiega.) Szef sklepu: Fretka, pokaż no się! (Fretka wychodzi z zaplecza w kostiumie dziobaka.) Fretka: To jakiś żart? Szef sklepu: Fantazja! Wyglądasz jak milion dolarów! Fretka: A czuję się jak dwa złote. Szef sklepu: I tak trzymać. No, to leć, dziewczyno! Nagoń nam trochę klientów! Fretka: (do siebie) Oh, co za kompromitacja. Całe szczęście, że Jeremiasz ma przerwę. Jeśli mnie w tym zobaczy, załamię się! Jeremiasz: Przepraszam pana! Oh, Fretka? Sorry, w tym klocku nie widać, że jesteś dziewczyną. Fretka: (Śmieje się, słabo.) Jeremiasz: To narazka! (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Było wziąć tę fuchę na zmywaku. Bridgette Oshinomi: (Na monitorze w sklepie) Nasz wywiad tygodnia: Fineasz i Ferb i ich epokowy wynalazek dla dzieci, Pepe Drewniak: Zabawka Potencjalna. (Reklama) Głos z reklamy: Skontaktuj się z lekarzem. Bridgette Oshinomi: Niesamowita sprawa! Jak panowie na to wpadli? (Fineasz i Ferb nagrywając wywiad przechodzą koło sklepu z zabawkami.) Fineasz: Mamy w domu dziobaka, wabi się Pepe. Oh, cześć, Fretka, fajny strój! No, i ten nasz zwierzak, to właściwie nic nie robi. Fretka: Mogłam się domyślić, że to ich robota. Czas powiadomić mamę! (Linda stoi w kolejce, żeby zgłosić reklamację. Dzwoni do niej telefon, a ona go odbiera.) Linda: Co tam, kochanie? (Słychać, jak Fretka mówi przez telefon.) Poczekaj Fretka, tylko spokojnie. Wpadnę do ciebie, jak tylko załatwię tę reklamację. (W kryjówce Dundersztyca Pepe wyrzuca jedną cegłę, czym burzy celę.) Dundersztyc: Agencie Pepe, jak się wydostałeś? Hmh, może trzeba było zastosować cement. Eh, nie ważne. I tak mnie nie schwytasz! (Dundersztyc wybiega z kryjówki, a Pepe Pan Dziobak go goni.) Hahahah! Hehe, nie powstrzymasz mnie, Agencie P! Nawet armia torbaczy nie pokrzyżowałaby mi planów! Hahahah! Dundersztyc jest niepoko...! (Wpadł przez okno do fabryki zabawek.) Ahhh! Nareszcie mam z głowy tego dziobaka. Mam cię z głowy! Jeszcze... (Zorientował się, że jest otoczony dziobakami. Krzyczy z przerażenia. Spada na taśmę produkcyjną.) Zabierzcie! Zabierzcie to ode mnie! Zabierzcie to! Nie! Nie! Pracownik 1: Oglądałeś mecz w niedzielę? Pracownik 2: No, dowalili im. Dundersztyc: Sio! Sio ode mnie! Fu! Jak ja ich nienawidzę. Ugh! Ahhh! (Spada z taśmy produkcyjnej na zjeżdżalnię. Na niego spada stado dziobaków.) Nie! Nie, nie, tylko nie to! (Wpada do kartonu z zabawkami.) Agent P! (Pepe spuścił się na linie do fabryki. Zesztywniał jak usłyszał zbliżających się Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Wiesz, Ferb... Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da... chcą dojść do... (Zobaczył Pepe.) No, proszę was, ustaliliśmy, że z eksperymentami koniec! Ile razy mam wam powtarzać? (Fineasz wyrzuca Pepe do śmietnika.) To zwykły dziobak, nie żaden agent! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą z fabryki. Pepe wychodzi ze śmietnika i podbiega do skrzyń.) Dundersztyc: (z jednej ze skrzyń) Bądź przeklęty, Agencie P! (Pepe rozgląda się, ale nie widzi doktora. Wzrusza ramionami i odbiega. Mężczyzna na wózku widłowym zabiera zbiór skrzyń z zabawkami i zabiera je na statek.) Zaraz, zaraz, co jest?! Czy to woda morska tak pachnie? Ostrzegam, tylko nie na statek, cierpię na chorobę morską! (Statek, na którym jest skrzynie z Dundersztycem, odpływa.) (W siedzibie firmy Chichot Hieny) Właściciel: No, to jak wam się podoba mój garnitur? (Chwalące odgłosy tłumu) Ferb: (do Fineasza) Eh, ten pan jest w majtkach. Właściciel: Ah! Jesteście! Fineasz i ten... jak-ci-tam, Pan Pepe Drewniak to gigantyczny hit! To, jaki wasz następny ruch? Fineasz: Idziemy do domu! Właściciel: Co, co, co, proszę? Przecież jesteście na topie! Możecie zrobić błyskotliwą karierę! Fineasz: Ale zaraz obiad. Mama dziś upiecze kurczaka. Dzięki wielkie, fajnie było! (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą) Właściciel: No, to ładna historia. Może któryś z was, geniusze, ma jakiś pomysł? Pracownik marketingu: Znalazłem to w swoim gabinecie koło swego okna, szefie. Właściciel: Niby co, cegłówkę? Ty to masz łeb! (Piosenka "Cegła") Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Głos z reklamy: I fajna rzecz! (Fineasz i Ferb oglądają telewizję jedząc kurczaka.) Fineasz: Ciekawe, jaki młotek kupi sobie cegłę. Ferb: Przecież nią się nie da bawić. (Napisy końcowe) (Piosenka "Cegła") Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Głos z reklamy: I fajna rzecz! Chłopiec 2: Super! Chłopiec 3: Już przywieźli! Dzieci: Ja chcę cegłę! Ja chcę! Szef sklepu: Cegłówki sprzedają się jak bułeczki! Fretka, uważaj na nich! (Fretka stoi ubrana za cegłówkę.) Fretka: Nie pchać się tam! Nie pchać się tam! Wystarczy dla wszystkich! Jeremiasz: Cześć, Fretka! Nieźle nas urządzili, co? Ja muszę chodzić z parówką na głowie. Fretka: Ahhh, on jeden mnie rozumie! (Piosenka "Cegła") Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Cegła, Narrator: Wersja polska - Sun Studio Polska. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1